


Weak spots

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "You're a terrible flirter. But I'm sure I'd like it. Probably a lot. You, in the other hand...""What? What would you do to me, huh?""Scared, Potter?"





	Weak spots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For kink 67, Tickling (erotic or otherwise), from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

"Draco! Draco, stop!" Harry almost couldn't talk with how much he was laughing, Draco's fingers poking his sides and tickling him. "Stop!" He said, faking annoyance. "Before I do something you don't like," he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're a terrible flirter. But I'm sure I'd like it. Probably a lot. You, in the other hand..."

"What? What would you do to me, huh?"

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry props himself on his elbows to get closer to him, whispers in his ear.

"You wish," and nibs on his lobe. Draco moans.

"It's not fair to use my weak spots against me," he says.

"Well, you're a slytherin. Isn't using your enemy's weak points against them your whole strategy?" Draco smiles, mischievous, and lowers his hips for his crotch to rub against Harry's. He groans, snapping his own hips up.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

"Draco..." Harry whispers. A warning.

"Come after me, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com) Please leave kudos and comments! They fuel me!


End file.
